Rated R
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Argh... I can't seem to be able to write anything without humor... Well, I did once... Um... This fic is about a psycho who really hates Heero and tries to kill all of the gundam pilots with his adlehnderan. Read and review!!!


Well, this should prove to be quite interesting. I came up with the title of this thing a while ago and put it in my 'ideas' folder on my computer. It sat there for about a month, and now I've come upon it. I still have no idea what it will be about, but the title should get me a few reviewers... Who could possibly resist a rated r fic called 'Rated R?' Anyways, I'm trying to think of what to write it about while listening to Elton John and Garth Brooks. It could easily be the worst thing I've ever written, or the best. By the way, I'd like to take a quick moment to thank Cherry Blossom and Angel Of Hell. Without you two, I wouldn't be pissed off right now, and I wouldn't have any ideas, and as a result, I wouldn't be writing. Well... Here it is....  
  
A glowing pair of eyes stared out from the shadows beside the house in which the five gundam pilots were staying. "This should prove to be rather interesting." A cigarette fell to the ground and was stomped upon by the boot of the man who had thrown it. "I could either rush in there and attempt to kill my old nemesis, like most other imbeciles would do, or I could go prepare for a while before making my move. I still have the element of surprise, so they won't be looking for me. Don't even know I exist, except for HIM." The shadow-enshrouded figure snarled at the last word. "He thinks I'm dead. I can strike any time I want to. So I'll wait. But when I do attack, the results will not be in your favor, HeeroYuy..." With one last menacing growl, the man who had spoken slunk off into the shadows from which he had come from.  
  
Inside The House...  
  
Duo poked Heero with the eraser of a pencil. "Ya know what? I'm bored." He informed the annoyed pilot. "Stop that, or I'll shoot you." Duo frowned. "You really should stop making death threats. If you keep telling people you're gonna kill them, they won't want to be your friends. And that's one less Christmas card you'll be getting every year. Do you really want to be the only person on this entire planet who doesn't get Christmas cards? The people on the colonies will be gettingChristmas cards, too. You'll be the only person alive who doesn't get any. And that could result in everyone laughing at you and calling you names, and you won't get to play any reindeer games or anything." Heero turned and punched Duo. "Stop that, you aren't making any sense." Duo rubbed the spot on his arm where Heero had hit him. "Hey, just for that, I might not send you and Christmas cards either." Heero continued typing something on his laptop. "Do you think I care?" Duo frowned again. "Well, if you don't, you should. That'd be one less Christmas card I'd get to send."  
  
Quatre tared at the tv screen and frowned. "How is that possible? I can understand losing once... I could understand losing twice... It's possible to lose three times in a row... Four too, I guess... But... Well, Trowa... How did you manage to lose to me 37 times in a row?" Trowa pressed a button on the controller and Quatre sighed. "Another round? Alright..." Trowa moved the cursor around the character selection screen and then finally made his decision, and Quatre selected Scorpion. "I'm not even all that good at Mortal Kombat 4." Quatre muttered under his breath. A few minutes later, Quatre set down the controller and turned to face Trowa. "You've lost 38 times. And you cheated almost every time. Don't you want to try a different game?" Trowa shook his head. "Not until I beat you at least once. If I entered the infinite life code, it would be impossible for me to lose... Just one more round! Please!" Quatre picked up his controller and began another round.  
  
100 Feet Below The Ground...  
  
A gloved hand reached out and grabbed a test tube filled with a glowing purple liquid. "Fire burn, and cauldron bubble... Or maybe not. But either way, this stuff is deadly. Instant death, just add water. No heating or bubbling required. An acid that can only be contained by glass. Anyone could grab something made of stainless steel and protect themselves from acid, but who'd think to grab a windowpane and hold it in front of an acid that could dissolve an entire human leaving no trace that he or she was ever there with one single little drop? Next to guns, acids are my favorite tools of death and destruction." Judecca A. Gunner, scientist and guns expert, reached up a hand and adjusted his glasses. "Even his precious little gundam can't stand up to this stuff. One drop and revenge is mine. Hell, I might not even need to think up an ingenious plot to slowly drive him mad before killing him... But, on second thought, that would be kinda fun."  
  
100 feet above 100 feet below the ground...  
  
Duo frowned as he stared at the side of Heeros head. "Duo?" "Yeah?" "Why are you doing that?" "Well, I'm looking in your ear... And all I see is the wall. Either your brain looks exactly like the wall over there, or you don't have one." Heero continued his typing and ignored Duo. "Well, that didn't work... I guess I'll just go burn all the spandex in the house." Heero turned and hit Duo on the side of his head hard enough to make him pass out. "If you try it, I'll kill you." Heero said to the unconcious boy. "And now to finish getting past all these passwords... I've never seen a security system this elaborate before..."  
  
100 feet below the ground...  
  
"Argh... Someones trying to get past my security system... If it's Heero... If he gets far enough, he'll realise that the passwords seem just a little too familiar... He'll recognize them... He'll know I'm alive! If he knows that I'm alive, this damn acid is of no use... He'll be prepared, I won't be able to use it! It's a good thing Dr. Zinfaield gave me this adlehnderan... Adlehnderans are to gundams as diamonds are to glass. Hell, that isn't a very good comparison. Adlehnderans are almost entirely indestructable! There's only one way to destroy them, and that, as far as I know, is impossible. Damn it! He's gotten through! I've got to work fast to stop him!"  
  
Screw this, I'm not gonna write the location anymore...  
  
Heero stared at the computer screen. "That security system... Those passwords... I know them all. Those are Judeccas passwords... But he can't possibly be alive! If he is..." Heero grabbed the back of Duos shirt and dragged him into the room in which Quatre and Trowa were engaged in virtual combat. "Turn off that thing... We've got a problem." Quatre turned off the playstation. "Thanks a lot, Heeo! I was finally about to win! After 38 straight losses, I was going to win..." Heero glared at Trowa, and he quickly shut up. "... A guy I know... Well, I thought I had killed him, but somehow he's alive. And since he's alive, I figure the first thing he'll want to do is kill me. And anyone associated with me. Which means we're all in danger, so we've got to get out of here." Quatre scratched his head. "Heero? What happened to Duo?" Heero glanced down at Duo. "Ummmm.... He tripped and hit his head. He'll be fine."  
  
A car pulled into the driveway and a woman got out. "Oh, shit! Relena's here! Judecca might already be here... If he is, she could get killed!" Heero said as he looked out the window. "We've got to go out there and warn her!" Quatre yelled. "We can't. If we do, we'll get killed, too. We've just got to hope that she makes it to the door. Then we can let her inside, and we can all get the hell out of here." Relena began walking from the car towards the front door of the house. "This is the right address. I wonder if Heero's home?" Suddenly Relena felt a sharp pain in her ankle, and looked down to see blood flowing from it. "Huh?! What happened?" Then another wound appeared on the palm of her hand, and she looked down at it to see a bullet embedded in her flesh. "But... This can't be happening! Who's shooting at me?" Then a man stepped out of the shadows behind her. "Miss Relena Peacecraft, I presume? My name's Judecca Gunner. How do you do?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you. An offer that I'm sure you won't want to refuse." Relena turned slowly, due to the bulletwound in her ankle, and faced Judecca. "Here it is; Either you help me kill the gundam pilots, or I'll kill you. Either one works for me. How about you?" He grinned as he held his gun level with Relenas forehead. "I will not help you kill them. Go ahead and shoot me if you want, but I won't kill anyone who works to make the world a peaceful place." Judeccas grin turned to a look of absolute hatred. "Well, then Ill just have to do it the old-fashioned way. I'll kill them myself... But first, I've got to uphold my end of our little bargain... I'll kill you." Then someone kicked Judecca from behind, sending him tumbling to the ground. "What teh hell?!?" Wufei grabbed the gun from Judeccas hand and aimed it at him. "Get out of here. Now." Judecca scowled angrily at the boy and then stood up and began walking away. "You've got my favorite gun, Mr. Chang. I won't be happy until I have it back. If I must kill you to do so, then I will." And then Judecca disappeared around the corner of a building.  
  
Well, I suppose that's all for now... I'll work on the second chapter, and attempt to make it far better than the first. Uh... Goodbye for now, people. 


End file.
